


For You

by DismantledSun



Series: I'll Show You My Heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pastoral Setting, Too much fluff, and all the cliche references, because i like aesthetic fics, honestly, it's so ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DismantledSun/pseuds/DismantledSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together for six years - well, two thousand one hundred and ninety one days, to be exact - but 'together' isn't enough anymore. Dean wants it to be him and Cas, together forever, it's just a matter of  getting there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few point of view shifts because when I wrote this the changes were more popular, but I've marked them all. Enjoy, lovelies :)

_Dean_

 

Dean was laying on a soft quilt, everything around him pitch black except for the bright, twinkling stars above. He sighed at the beauty above him, his breath steaming in the cool night air that was stinging his cheeks. Dean slid his cold fingers across the surface of the quilt until he felt a pair of warmer ones next to him, carefully intertwining them with the love of his life’s. Dean felt the other hand gently squeeze his own, causing him to turn his head and smile into the bright blue eyes of the man lying next to him.

Six years ago today Dean fell head over heels in love with the man lying beside him, each and every new day more special than the first. Six years. But of all those days, two thousand one hundred and ninety one to be exact, of all those days, this was going to be the best yet.

Dean turned his attention back to the sky, following Cas’s hand as he traced all the constellations he knew, and listened to the quiet murmur of nature surrounding them. The wind whistled through the trees surrounding their secluded clearing, and the occasional owl called out from its branch, but other than that there was a peaceful silence. This moment was going to be perfect and nothing was going to interrupt it.

“I love you,” Dean mumbled as he turned towards his boyfriend with a faint smile playing across his lips. Cas looked at Dean and returned the smile, his facial features illuminated only by the moon.

“I love you too,” Cas replied before placing his lips lightly on Dean’s cold ones. Dean smiled into the kiss before pulling away slightly, a smile still painted across his face. Cas looked at him with pure adoration, like Dean was the world that kept him grounded, and Dean returned the look wholeheartedly. After all the hardships Dean has suffered through, all the losses, he was finally happy, and nothing could take that away from him.

Dean placed his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek pulling him in once more for a kiss that Cas ended all too quickly for Dean’s liking. Frowning, he removed his hand and peered quizzically at Cas.

“You know, you have yet to tell me what it is we’re doing here,” Cas mentioned with a goofy smile as he sat up.

Dean chuckled quietly, relieved that the question wasn’t alarmingly serious. “I’ve told you already, we’re stargazing–”

“For our sixth anniversary,” Cas finished. “I know, you’ve already told me that. But it feels like you know something I don’t.”

“And maybe I do,” Dean said mischievously.

“Dean…,” Cas whined, pushing at Dean’s shoulder playfully.

“Impatient much?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Impatient? I don’t even know what I am supposed to be waiting for!” Cas replied exasperated.

“Then maybe you don’t have anything to worry about!”

Cas sighed and turned his head away to look at the stars looming above the tops of the trees. Dean followed his gaze for a moment before sighing too. He wanted to come up with a way to make Cas happy again but he didn’t quite know how. He moved his head glancing at all the stars filling the dark night sky before an idea came to mind.

“Cas? Casss? Casssssss?!” Dean called, drawing out Cas’s name to make it longer each time he said it.

“What?” Cas asked as he turned back to Dean struggling to remain straight faced.

“The stars look rather dim tonight, don’t you think?”

Cas’s face went slack and his eyes narrowed in suspicion upon hearing this statement. He furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion.

“Dean…,” Cas trailed.

In order to get back his cute and shy boyfriend, Dean decided to press further. “Don’t you want to know why?”

“Yes, Dean, I would like to know why on earth you find the stars to be dim out here.”

“Because…,” Dean started, hoping he could build some suspense, “your eyes shine brighter than all the stars in the sky.”

Cas scoffed and looked away, his cheeks appearing darker in the pale moonlight, before turning back to Dean. “You’re so cheesy, you know that?”

“You know you love me,” Dean replied as a grin filled his face.

“You got me there, I do love you,” Cas said as he locked his lips with Dean’s once again.

Dean felt fingers running through his hair as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him closer. His other arm went up Cas’s back, his hand at the base of Cas’s neck as he deepened the kiss. Dean’s lips moved in perfect synchronization with his boyfriend’s as a feeling of euphoria pulsated through his body at each touch. He sat there for a moment with his eyes shut and thoughts only on Cas before they silently agreed to pull away in order to breathe.

“Every time I do that it seems better than the time before it,” commented Dean absentmindedly, but a small smile tugged at his lips.

“Really?” Cas asked, shocked.

Dean blinked his eyes a few to come to terms with what he said before speaking. “Of course, every day I spend with you is better than the previous. I thought yesterday was perfect, but now I don’t think anything can top today. If that makes sense.”

“You really think that?”

“Of course. I look forward to many happy days that always exceed my expectations,” Dean replied honestly.

Dean saw Cas blush and look down towards his hands that were resting in his lap. He reached down to grab them and intertwined his fingers with Cas’s, holding them between them.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” Dean commented for the sole purpose of seeing his boyfriend’s cheeks deepen in color, which they did.

“You did that on purpose,” Cas mumbled quietly.

“Maybe…,” Dean said cheekily before standing up and offering his hand to Cas, who reluctantly accepted.

“Where are we going?” Cas asked curiously.

“For a walk,” Dean replied happily as he shifted through the bag he brought in search of something.

“Dean?” Cas asked to Dean’s back.

“Yes, Cas?”

“How will we go for a walk if we can’t see?”

“I’ll man the flashlight!” Dean shouted with an excited smile, holding a flashlight in each hand. He handed one to Cas who was chuckling at his statement before turning his own on.

“Now where exactly are we going?” Cas asked after he turned on his flashlight and started scanning the trees around him.

“Uhh…,” Dean trailed before biting his lip in thought. He scanned his surroundings, thinking about where they came in. Glancing around him, moving the flashlight as he looked, Dean spotted a fallen tree just beyond the edge of the forest to his right, and knew exactly where he had to go. Just as he was about to speak Cas beat him to it.

“How can you make standing and biting your lip look so damn attractive?” Cas breathed, speaking his mind.

“Maybe because I’m Dean Winchester,” Dean replied, closing the gap between them.

Cas smirked and asked, “How did I get so lucky getting such a great guy like yourself?”

“Excuse you, you did not get lucky, I am the lucky one here,” Dean replied, mocking offense.

“Well, pardon me. How about we agree to disagree and say we’re both lucky?” Cas suggested.

“Wow, so many questions all of a sudden, but fine, as you wish,” Dean said as he placed a kiss on the top of Cas’s head.

“Thank you, now where are we headed?” Cas asked with a slight smile of satisfaction.

“Again with the questions… I do believe we are going this way,” Dean laughed as he pointed towards the fallen tree with his flashlight.

“And you’re sure that’s the right way to go?”

“Yes, yes I am. Now come on,” Dean confirmed as he grabbed Cas’s hand and dragged him off towards the woods, eager to continue their night as planned.

Dean walked through the woods with Cas in a comfortable silence, following a trail he could barely make out. The only sound came from the crunch of the leaves under their and Cas’s feet as they made their way to Dean’s destination. Dean smiled as he pulled Cas closer, hoping it could take an edge off the chill of the air around them. Turning his attention from the path, Dean nuzzled his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck to mumble ‘I love you’ into his ear, walking sideways as he did.

Suddenly Dean felt his foot snag a tree root buried under the layer of leaves, causing him to fall sideways onto the soft leaves, pulling Cas with him.

“Dean,” Cas shrieked as he fell on top of Dean, hands on either side of Dean’s head to break the fall.

Laughing, Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s back to roll him over, making them lay side by side on the leaves. He smiled with a glint in his eyes before placing a small peck on Cas’s lips. Standing up, Dean offered a hand to Cas to help him up off of the dry leaves before brushing himself off. Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, Dean continued along the path with a smile on his face.

“Dean, where are we going?” Cas asked after a little while.

Dean gave him a knowing smile but said nothing, as he pulled his boyfriend along.

“Dean, why won’t you tell me where we are going? Is it a secret?” Cas persisted, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Cas…,” Dean trailed, hoping he would stop asking questions soon.

“Does this look familiar to you?” Cas asked, vaguely gesturing to the woods surrounding him.

“Yes,” Dean replied nonchalantly.

“Really?”

“Well, yeah. It looks like any forest I’ve ever been in because it’s just a bunch of trees.”

“Hey!” Cas shouted as he threw a handful of leaves at Dean.

“What was that for?” Dean called as he sent leaves back at Cas.

“For not telling me where we’re going,” Cas whined as he threw his head back in aggravation.

“Come on, Cas, we’re almost there. Can you please act mature for another couple of minutes or so?” Dean asked as he continued along.

“Right, of course, we’re almost there. Silly me, I should have known we were almost there. Oh, wait. I don’t know where ‘there’ is. I just want to know where we’re going,” mumbled Cas as he trudged along behind Dean.

Upon hearing this Dean stopped and turned around to face his boyfriend. Smiling sympathetically Dean pulled Cas into a hug.

“I know you don’t know where we are going, but you’re going to love it, alright?” Dean muttered into Cas’s ear before holding him out at arm’s length. “We are nearly there, okay?”

Cas nodded in agreement, so they continued along. Dean could tell that forest was starting to thin and they were nearly there. This was the moment, and Dean hoped that it turned out well.

 

_Cas_

 

The woods were beginning to thin out and Cas could tell they were reaching another clearing. He didn’t know where they were going and it was worrying Cas, but he had complete faith in Dean. Every moment Cas has spent with Dean has been wonderful, and he was excited to see what plan Dean had up his sleeve, but as he neared Dean’s destination Cas felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

Dean suddenly disappeared beyond the edge of the forest so Cas followed suit, stopping at the edge in shock, his lips slowly separating as he stood there in awe.

Before Cas was a beatific lake surrounded by tall trees, the calm water reflecting the stars and moon above. Stretching out into the middle of the lake was a covered wooden dock with fairy lights wrapped around the beams. Looking to his right, Cas could see a large barn peeking through the bare trees putting off a welcoming glow as light streamed through the windows. Cas smiled at Dean before slowly walking along the dock to the end, hands gripping the railing as he watched the lights and stars sparkle and dance across the surface of the water.

Cas remembered this lake from so many years ago, when he first met Dean, and they came here on their first date, skipping stones in the cool autumn air while they talked. It was one of Cas’s fondest memories, the lake, because it wasn’t some cliché date; this lake held a special place in Cas’s heart for it was what sparked his ever growing love for Dean.

A breeze picked up causing tiny waves to ripple over the lake, making the reflections move like fairies skating across the surface. Smiling at the thought, Cas looked up to the bright, full moon that was casting its spotlight onto this perfect moment.

That’s what it was. Perfect. Of all the days Cas has spent with Dean, none had been quite like the one he was experiencing now, and Cas thought it couldn’t get any better.

Marveling at this, Cas noticed an absence next to him and wondered where Dean went. How could he not want to watch the lights as they danced over the water in a beautiful and mesmerizing fashion? He turned around but stopped short as he brought his hands up to his mouth. Cas gasped and his eyes widened, not expecting to see what he did behind him.

There, before Castiel Novak, was Dean Winchester, his perfect Dean Winchester, looking up at him with the lights reflecting in his pale green eyes and a shy smile across his face as he kneeled on the dock, hands clutched behind his back. He looked up at Cas, his eyes wide and full of hope, and his tiny smile spreading across his face as he started blushing. There, before Castiel Novak, was Dean Winchester, and he was proposing.

Cas remained silent as he looked at Dean in awe, his mouth slightly open. Feeling tears of happiness prick at the corners of his eyes, Cas closed the gap between them and looked expectantly at Dean.

“We’ve been through so much together, you and I, through thick and thin. It’s been a long, hard road that we’ve been on, and– you know I’m not one for chick flick moments, Cas, but god, you make me the happiest man.

“When I first met you I was living in hell; I had lost almost everyone I cared about, but you grabbed my hand and pulled me out. At the time you and your brother, Gabriel, had a falling out with your family, but you still chose to help and comfort me, just like Gabe did Sam. They soon fell in love after meeting and are now happily married, just like I hope to be. Word cannot express how deep my love is for you; if you measure from the surface of the water to the very depths of the ocean my love is infinitely deeper. I can’t imagine a life without you in it, Cas, so please don’t make me live one like that. I need you, Cas. Would you please do me the honor of marrying me?”

Through the tears in his eyes Cas saw Dean crying as he held out a small black box with a ring laying perfectly in the center. Too stunned for words Cas rushed forward onto his knees in order to hug Dean as he nodded a yes in response. Squeezing Dean tighter, Cas collected himself before choking out a muffled ‘yes’ into Dean’s shoulder.

As Cas stayed in his happy embrace with Dean, both laughing and crying. He realized that Dean wasn’t lying when he said Cas was going to love what he had in store, but Cas wasn’t sure how he could ever repay Dean for making him this happy. Cas decided to do the only thing he could at the moment, and utter the four words that were the truest things to ever pass his lips.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.”

 

_Dean_

 

“Dean, which color do you prefer?” Cas asked, holding up a green and a blue handkerchief.

Dean sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. It had been a couple of months since Dean proposed to Cas, and it seemed like since then Dean has been bombarded with questions about their upcoming wedding.

“I don’t know, Cas. We haven’t even decided who is coming, or when this will be, or where. How can we decide on this?” Dean asked tiredly.

“I was trying to get some of the less important decisions out of the way,” Cas sighed as he dropped his hands.

“I know, I know… I just think we should take a break, is all. Aren’t you a bit tired of all of this?” Dean said, standing up to walk over to Cas and wrap him in a hug from behind.

“I just want everything to be perfect,” Cas trailed as he looked up to Dean.

Jumping at the opportunity, Dean stole a quick kiss before replying. “Alright, how about a few more things and then we take a break?”

“Deal. So who do you think would make a good flower girl because I–”

“Wait, flower girl? Is that required? What if we can’t find anyone who is that young? What if she messes up? There could be so many complications! Why don’t we just cut that part out?” Dean rambled as he returned to his seat. The concept of them getting married and having a wedding was slowly hitting Dean, and the more he thought about it the more he worried.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dean. Calm down. It’s okay, we can move on to something that’s simpler, okay?” Cas shushed as he walked over to Dean and wrapped him into a warm embrace. Dean nodded and waited for the next question.

“What’s your favorite flower?” Cas asked simply, twiddling a pen between his fingers while he waited for Dean’s answer.

Dean thought it was supposed to be an easy question, but a thousand worries were running through his head; so many things could go wrong. “How can I answer that, Cas? What if someone is allergic? Or the colors don’t match? Or the flowers die? Or…” Dean said in one breath, propping his head in his hands.

“You know what sounds good?” Cas questioned after a moment while he let go of his embrace around Dean. “Taking a break.”

Dean looked up and smiled. “Yeah, I could go for one of those right now.”

“I suggest watching Dr. Sexy M.D. while we have some hot chocolate. Sound like a plan?”

“That sounds like an excellent plan,” Dean replied excitedly as he got up to go make their hot chocolate. “Could you grab me the hot chocolate mix?”

After starting to boil the water Dean looked over to see Cas had already set out two mugs full of the powdered mix. Dean kissed him on the forehead before grabbing two spoons out of the silverware drawer.

“Thanks. How about I finish making this while you get everything set up out there?” Dean suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” Cas replied.

Dean watched as Cas started muttering to himself about plans while he left the room. He could barely make out what Cas was saying, but he heard loud and clear, ‘I’m going to have to do everything by myself’. Dean was confused by this statement and wanted to ask about it, but he decided to let it slide; Dr. Sexy was on TV and Dean couldn’t wait any longer to see Dr. Sexy’s cowboy boots.

 

~~~

 

Dean was sitting on the couch in the house he shared with Cas mindlessly flipping through the channels while Cas was out doing the shopping. It had been around a month since their last planning session, and it was clear that winter had finally set in, and the crisp autumn air had turned harsh and cold nine days out of ten. Snow coated the ground in a fluffy layer, but Dean thought today was, luckily, one of the bearable days. Bright warm sunlight streamed through the window, its warm rays hitting Dean.

Although he was in no hurry to plan the wedding, Dean was getting worried; another season was almost over and he and Cas had yet to continue their unproductive planning. He didn’t want to let Cas down, but Dean had no clue how to plan a wedding, and the guilt of doing nothing was starting to eat at him.

He was suddenly drawn from his thoughts by the sound of Sam bursting through the door of his house wearing a fancy black suit, carrying clothes on a hanger. Sam walked up to Dean and pushed the hanger into his hands before dragging him through the halls and into the bathroom giving Dean no time to process what was happening whatsoever.

“Sam?” Dean asked a little delayed, blinking as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Hi, Dean,” Sam replied as he started unzipping the weather protecting covering off the hanger revealing a suit inside.

“Wha–”

“No time to explain right now, Dean. Put on the suit and I will elaborate in the car,” Sam said quickly.

“Car?” Dean asked, thoroughly confused.

“Yes, car. Please hurry.”

“But–”

“Suit. Now. Hurry,” Sam commanded as he pushed Dean into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

As he heard the door latch Dean was highly confused by what was going on. After spending what Sam would probably deem as too long staring at nothing in confusion, Dean started taking off his clothes to put on the suit just as Sam requested.

Dean was quite impressed with the suit Sam brought. It consisted of black slacks, and a white button-up dress shirt, with a black blazer, which could be considered boring were it not for the emerald green bow tie and handkerchief. Upon further inspection Dean thought the handkerchief looked familiar, but was so discombobulated that he didn’t think twice about it.

Right as Dean finished putting on the shiny black shoes that his brother had with the suit Sam burst into the bathroom and pulled Dean out to his car, obviously in a hurry. Dean got in and sat awkwardly in the front seat as Sam drove, not entirely sure what was going on.

“So… Sam. It’s nice to see you out of the blue. How have you been?” Dean inquired after a long silence.

“I’ve been fine. I’m working a case,” Sam replied casually as if nothing was the matter with the situation.

“What sort of case?”

“Murder.”

“Fun…,” Dean said sarcastically. “Care to elaborate?”

“A man murdered his wife and two kids and started painting ritualistic sigils over his walls, then claimed to be ‘possessed’ afterwards,” Sam explained.

“So are you defending the murderer, or are you trying to prove he’s guilty?”

“I’m trying to prove that he’s guilty, thank goodness. The jury is already slightly biased against him so I can easily prove my point to them. Plus someone who does that to people deserves to be locked up for a while so they don’t harm anyone else.”

“Excellent points, Sammy. Look at you, a big grown up lawyer happily married to my husband-to-be’s brother winning all these court cases. Good for you,” Dean praised sincerely as he clapped his brother on the shoulder.

“Dean?”

“Yes?”

“It’s Sam. Sammy is the name of a fat, ten year old kid,” Sam demanded, eyes off the road as he looked at his brother.

“Got it. Sam,” Dean replied in an over exaggerated tone of voice.

“Jerk,” Sam said, enunciating the word more than needed.

“Bitch,” Dean retorted, causing both to laugh. “So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Sam replied.

Dean looked over to study his brother, and noticed he had a bow tie and handkerchief too, except his was a rich blue. Starting to get suspicious Dean decided to press further. “So what is planned? We’re very matchy, so what’s going on, Sam?”

“I said you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

 

_Cas_

 

Cas stood there waiting, twiddling his thumbs with worry. He really, truly hoped Dean liked what he had planned. After a lot of thinking and collaboration with Sam and Gabriel, Cas thought everything was perfect, now all he had to do was wait until Dean could attest to that.

Hoping to take the edge off his nerves Cas decided to walk to the end of the dock, but it didn’t work. Nevertheless the sight was breathtaking; his lake, _their_ lake, was frozen over from the cool winter air, the ice resembling an untainted piece of glass. The surrounding trees had frost coating their branches, and the sunlight reflected perfectly off of the tiny icicles dangling down. Even the sky was a bright, winter blue, and the sun was casting everything in its warm light. Everything about the day was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. It was the perfect day to get married.

With his nerves calmed slightly, Cas turned around and walked off the dock to double check that everything was perfect. On the ground there was a white, silky cloth denoting the aisle with white chairs spread out on either side for the small number of guests to sit in. Each chair had either a blue or green ribbon bow on the back to match the color scheme. Overall, the decorations were plain, but tastefully so.

Deciding everything was as good as it was going to get, Cas walked over to the group of his friends casually visiting while they waited for Dean and Sam. Bobby and Gabriel were holding a conversation with Chuck, who was officiating the wedding, about his writing career, and how it had taken off. Benny and Garth were debating about vampires and werewolves, and how modern movies just didn’t depict them properly. Cas, however, had no interest in joining either of those conversations, so he went over to Charlie and Kevin who were in a heated discussion about Star Wars.

“Han shot first,” Kevin practically shouted, causing Cas to laugh at their immaturity.

“Maybe he did, but we have to entertain the idea that he didn’t,” Charlie rebutted.

“He is Han freaking Solo, of course he shot first!”

“Hey,” Cas said, butting into their conversation finally.

“Hi,” Kevin replied absentmindedly, obviously not entirely done trying to prove his point.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this, Cas,” Charlie complained, skipping over a ‘hello’. “Why can’t you find someone else?”

“You’re the only girl that Dean and I know, Charlie! You are the only person that could be the flower girl! There was no one else! I told you about how Dean practically had a panic attack when I asked him about it!” Cas replied in an exasperated tone. No matter how many times he tried explaining it, Charlie wouldn’t give up on arguing it.

“Well I find that to be very sexist, I’m sure there is a guy who could be a flower girl.”

“Girl. The key word here is girl.”

“Fine. Flower dude. Anyway, don’t you think this is a little plain?” she asked vaguely gesturing around her. “It could be more whimsical, like fairies, or dragons, or Oz. Why didn’t you pick a cool theme? I would be so down for being a flower girl if it was a Lord of the Rings themed wedding. Gosh, Cas, be creative!”

“I’m sorry _my_ wedding displeases you. When you get married you can make me be a flower dude at your Lord of the Rings themed wedding, but right now, all I want is a small and simple wedding.”

“Well, you certainly got what you wanted. But seriously where are the dragons–” Charlie started, but was cut off by the sound of a car door slamming and muffled voices.

“Shit.” Cas muttered. Although he had been waiting years for this day to come, now that it was upon him he was very nervous.

“Are you ready?” Charlie asked as she got ready.

“No,” Cas admitted.

“Well too late, there’s no backing out now.”

 _She was right_ , Cas thought, _no backing out now_. It’s not that Cas wanted to back out though, he just hoped that all went according to plan, and that Dean would be happy with everything he’d planned. Cas figured that he’d just have to wait and see.

 

_Dean_

 

As trees rushed by the car windows, Dean’s suspicion rose. Surely they couldn’t be driving to his and Cas’s lake? From what Dean could tell, though, it seemed like they were. Since his conversation with Sam had slowly ceased, Dean decided to watch the trees as they passed by, mesmerized by how such simplicity could be so breathtaking; the brown, bare trees looked as if they were spray-painted with white paint due to the light dusting of snow residing on their branches. If Dean and Sam were going to the lake, Dean wouldn’t be entirely opposed. The weather was nice for the winter, and Dean wanted to see how the icy air turned the lake to a glittering sheet of ice.

Soon Dean’s wishes were met as he noticed Sam park by the barn that loomed just beyond the lake. He was about to question his brother about what they were doing there in such fancy attire, but Sam stepped out of the car before Dean could open his mouth. Dean opened the door and pushed himself up and out of the car, prioritizing his questions as he went.

“Sam, what are we doing here?” Dean asked after he slammed the car door closed.

“Dean, can’t you just be patient for another five seconds?” Sam asked tiredly. He started walking down the path that led to the lake, as if he expected Dean to follow.

“Time’s up,” Dean said grumpily as he slowly trudged after Sam once he disappeared down the hill. He wasn’t entirely sure where Sam vanished off to, but decided to head in the same direction, looking down at the ground to make sure he didn’t slip on any icy patches on the ground.

All of a sudden Dean’s feet met with a silky cloth spread across the ground causing Dean to halt in his steps. Slowly he brought his head up, eyes following the white material until they met a pair of blue ones at the other end, shining mischievously. On either side of the white cloth there were chairs with blue and green bows on the back, and surrounding Cas was Dean’s small group of friends and family.

“I think I’ve stumbled upon my own wedding,” Dean muttered to himself as he stood there in shock. “Cas just threw me a surprise wedding.”

Suddenly Dean saw Sam come and walk up to him, a huge smile plastered to his face. “Well don’t just stand there! You have a wedding to attend!”

“Right, of course. Where do I go?” Dean muttered, confused and shocked yet extremely happy. Sam led him to the back of a line his friends were standing in, and then he indicated the ceremony could start.

Charlie led the way with a smirk on her face as she walked along the makeshift aisle, dropping pale green flower petals as she went, leading Dean to believe that Cas recruited her to be the flower girl. As she neared the end, Charlie threw her last handful at Cas before going to sit down in the seat next to Bobby. Cas laughed and brushed himself off, throwing a smile towards the two of them.

Next Benny, Gabriel, Garth, Kevin, and Sam made their way down the aisle, assuming the role as groomsmen. Once then make it towards the end with Cas, they sat down in the chairs set out; the wedding wasn’t as formal as it could be, just a small family gathering.

Then it was Dean’s turn and his heart was hammering in his chest. It was a lot to take in, your own wedding, especially when you’re not expecting it, but Dean decided to shove aside all of that. He was truly happy about everything that was going on. Dean had dreamed about marrying Cas, who was the love of his life, for a long time now, and it was starting to get to him that he hadn’t put as much effort into planning the wedding, resulting it to be pushed further and further back. Luckily, Cas decide to act upon that, and now Dean was marrying him today. Words couldn’t begin to convey all that he was feeling at that moment.

Once he reached Cas, Dean felt tears of happiness well up in his eyes and a huge smile spread across his face. After grabbing hands with his husband-to-be, Chuck started the wedding.

“Family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. We are here to encourage, celebrate, and support the union these two people are going to make, and to share the joy that they experience as they pledge their love and commitment to one another,” Chuck started.

“We are here to support their love for one another, and relish in the little things that tie and bind these two families together. It shall be our goal to always remember the vows the two make to each other today, and not be blinded by the vices and follies that they may make. The memory of these promises will survive longer than any memory of an offense or mistake made in the future.

“You are melding your lives together as you now share one. There will be hardships along the way as there have been in the past, but let the promises you make today help guide you in the future. Castiel would you like to say your vows?”

Cas looked down at his and Dean’s joined hands for a moment before looking up into Dean’s eyes and beginning his speech. “We have led a troubled life, the two of us; you’ve lost so many people that you cared about, and you were drowning in sorrow, and I had severe issues with my family I felt like I was falling from the heavens. There have been many bumps and forks in the road, but I believe that they eventually led us here, where our two separate paths became one. I don’t doubt that more bumps and forks are along our path, but I know we can overcome them. We will always stand by each other’s sides, I have faith in that. I have faith in us.”

Upon finishing his speech, tears of happiness spilled from Cas’s eyes causing Dean to cry and laugh at the same time. He was very impressed by what Cas had to say, and how true his speech was too. Their life would never be perfect, but Dean had faith in both Castiel and himself; they would always be there for each other.

“Dean, would you like to begin your speech?” Chuck asked after everyone had composed themselves.

“Shit. What?” Dean asked with a small laugh. This was the part he was slightly dreading. He hadn’t known about the wedding, so he hadn’t prepared a speech, meaning that Dean had to come up with one on the spot. After a few moments of collecting his thoughts, Dean grasped Cas’s hands with his own and began speaking. “As you know, there were times when it’s like I’ve been out on thin ice, and it was highly unlikely that I would come back. I came so close to falling through into the dark cold waters below, and God only knows there were times when I wanted to, but you grabbed my hand and helped me back to shore together. Slowly but surely we made it to a safer part, and we did it together, you and I.

“So many people I cared about slipped under the surface of that water, from one thing or another, and I was so close to submersion too. I know that you were close to that also; we both suffered through troubling times back then, but you helped me from drowning, and I helped you from falling. I want to firstly thank you for everything you have ever, and will ever do for me, Cas, and secondly I want to promise you something. I want to promise that we will never set foot in the center of that metaphorical lake. Out there you ride such a fine line between happiness and despair, we know, we’ve been there, but together we can always take the safer road, the happier road. So I promise that we will tackle every issue together, so we will never have to bare the hurt of handling troubling situations alone.”

By the time Dean had ceased speaking, a mix of tears were streaming down his face as he relived the sad memories and the happy ones. Looking up at Cas he smiled, despite the tears running down both of their faces. Dean heard sniffing coming from his friends and family, but daren’t look over for fear he might laugh during his wedding.

Once Chuck, along with everyone else, finished drying their eyes he resumed speaking, “Now, do you, Castiel Novak, take Dean Winchester to be your husband?”

“I do,” Cas smiled.

“And do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak to be your husband?”

“I do,” Dean answered, beaming.

“Then you may seal your love with a kiss.”

 

_Cas_

 

After the ceremony finished both Dean and Cas were beyond happy. At long last they were finally married, and were heading to the barn to share their first dance.

Although neither Dean nor Cas were fond of dancing, they were both excited to spend a moment in each other’s arms swaying to and fro with the music as they talked. Once everyone had shuffled into the warm, bucolic barn, and closed the big doors to prevent the cool night air from slipping in, Charlie turned on a slow song and Dean and Cas started dancing. It was a bit of a peculiar wedding, Dean had to admit, but it was theirs which made it special.

They stood in the center of the barn, arms wrapped around one another as they swayed slightly with the music. Cas was glad of the embrace for it helped warm him up from the chill of the sun setting outside. They spent a few moments in silence, just enjoying the feeling of their embrace before Dean decided to speak.

“Why did you plan all of this, Cas,” Dean asked, gesturing to the barn they were in. Although he anticipated the question, Cas hadn’t exactly thought out an answer.

“Why did you plan everything with the proposal?” Cas countered.

“I did it for you, Cas. I love you, and every moment I spend with you, so I wanted to make it last forever,” Dean replied earnestly.

“Thank you,” Cas muttered shyly.

“Now seriously, Cas, why did you do all of this?”

Cas thought back to when he first met Dean, and how they were both in stages of loneliness and depression. He thought back to their first date at the lake skipping stones and laughing with each other. Cas remembered the wonderful proposal Dean had cleverly planned; how beautiful the lake looked with the lights sparkling on the surface, and the intense feeling of happiness when he saw Dean kneeling down in front of him with a shy smile across his face. He even looked back to the wedding they had just moments before, and the look of shock on Dean’s face when he saw the wedding he didn’t know about.

Cas compared his life before meeting Dean to his life after and realized there was only one major difference. Happiness. The happiness he felt with Dean couldn’t compare to anything else, and he realized what compelled him to do this for Dean.

“I did it, all of it, for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, dears. I hope you liked it. I wrote this a long time ago, but I thought the story was cute. Feel free to check out my tumblr at teenytommotummy.tumblr.com if you'd like :)


End file.
